


Christmas Done Reasonably Well

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: day 25 christmas day/ full moon ----Hummel Holidays
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Kudos: 17





	Christmas Done Reasonably Well

As tradition full as December was for the Hummels…and Kurt…Christmas day really wasn’t. There wasn’t a set way things HAD to go. At some point they needed to open gifts, at some point dinner must be eaten. Stockings needed to be looked through and Santa gifts discovered. It was good to eat three meals. Fruit should probably show up in a stocking. That pretty much covered it. However the day was spent together and they did things together, whether it be cooking or watching a movie or tv or a game. If it didn’t involve Burt, Kurt couldn’t do it on Christmas day. Kurt even read out loud to his dad if he felt like reading on Christmas day. Sometimes it involved others, like when Jose couldn’t get home for Christmas or when Pete’s sister and her family needed someplace to stay for a week or two after she left her husband. But things done on Christmas involved Kurt and Burt and were done together.

Not so much with the Hudsons. In the Hudson household Christmas Day had a script and was to be followed exactly.

Finn had to have his mother wake him up by shouting “It’s Christmas, Finn! Let’s go see what Santa brought!” and it had to be done before six am. If she didn’t Finn would not get out of bed and would throw a tantrum until she did. She shared the story about the year Finn was 13 and she was just getting over the flu and hadn’t set her alarm to wake up so woke late and Finn refused to leave his room until noon and then to make him happy after ruining his Christmas she had gone and got him more gifts, including a second gaming system. She thought it was ‘cute’. At 7am Finn had to watch, in order, Rudolph and Frosty and The Year Without a Santa and the one with baby new years from the DVD set his mother got as their very first DVDs way back when he was way small. They had to have all the presents opened before that, so opening gifts was a free for all rush with no pausing done to write anything down or even really read tags. There wasn’t a pause to explore the Santa gifts and stocking before getting into other gifts. It was just a mad rush. It was such a mad rush, Finn didn’t even bother checking to see if gifts were to him or not and opened everything, because only kids got Christmas stuff. Carole had started taking anything for her and just placing it in her bedroom so Finn wouldn’t open it or in the rush accidentally ruin something that was supposed to be hers by the time Finn was six. Carole made a huge breakfast while Finn watched the movies and snacked on whatever junk he got for Christmas…usually twinkies. Carole made him waffles and pancakes and fried potatoes and bacon and eggs done three different ways and sausages and biscuits and French toast and hot cereal. Finn ate what he could in front of the TV …less than a quarter of what was made. However, Carole said she had to make it all so he could have all his favorites as options. Then Carole started diner, which usually had a few of Finn’s friends added because as soon as the movies were over Finn could break out the video game systems and play whatever new games he got. Diner was just as proscribed. They had to have a turkey because that was what people ate at Christmas according to pictures, BUT Finn wouldn’t eat turkey again so soon after Thanksgiving, so they also had to have steaks. Likewise, there had to be stuffing, which Finn wouldn’t eat and mashed potatoes and gravy, which Finn might eat if they hadn’t had it for a while. However they also had to have French fries because they went best with steaks.

The Hudsons ate about 1pm and then had soup and sandwiches for dinner. Finn stayed in front of the TV and Gaming system the whole time. Christmas Dinner was served to Finn and his friends in front of the gaming system.

Burt put his foot down when it came to Christmas their first year all together. He’d gone over for a bit on Christmas day the year they started dating and was not impressed by Finn’s treatment of his mom at all that day or of the stories he heard. However, after hearing Carole’s lecture on Finn’s needs…Burt realized some of the Christmas day was going to have to stay.

Burt and Carole got the boys up at 6am, by yelling ”It’s Christmas Day! Let’s go see what Santa brought!”

Burt also brought up coffee for Kurt.

Finn nearly lost it when the huge pile of gifts, all of which Finn was certain was for him alone in the first place, was not under the tree like it was when they went to bed. Only a few gifts, all labeled FROM SANTA were under the tree and Finn was told he had to look at name tags or he wouldn’t be able to open anything else all day. He was HIGHLY displeased when there were packages for Kurt and Burt and Carole as well as his and he only received two things from Santa that were ‘good’. He wasn’t pleased with his stocking either, as there was just one filled and it wasn’t a huge one but the one that had been hung up. And it contained an orange and a new tooth brush and deodorant and soap and a card game and new pencils and pens and not just candy.

Finn tossed a fit when he was told to pick one cartoon and he could watch it while breakfast was cooked and that he could NOT have any junk food before breakfast, he was going to actually EAT breakfast and not waste it all like the year before. Kurt made breakfast, with his dad and Carole’s help. They had waffles and eggs and sausages. They had fruit.

Finn whined about not having all the foods his mother had always made him, while shoveling his 8th waffle in his mouth and ignoring the eggs all together. Finn also whined about having to help with the dishes after breakfast, but he wanted his gifts so he helped his mom do dishes while Kurt wiped everything down and Burt brought all the gifts back into the living room.

After Finn pushed Kurt in an effort to get to the gifts and start tearing them all open, he was sat on the couch and not allowed anywhere near the tree. Kurt was designated Santa’s Helper and passed each gift from the tree to the person who was supposed to open it, one at a time. With the amount of bellyaching Finn made as each person opened gifts before it was his turn again, Burt considered not even having gifts again.

Finn tossed a fit when Kurt got things Finn didn’t get. Finn tossed a fit when Kurt got things Finn did get.

Finn tossed a fit when his mother and Burt got gifts and time was taken for them to open them.

Finn threw the throw pillow at Burt when Burt told Finn to tell his mother thank you, not to mention telling Kurt thank you or himself thank you after opening something.

Kurt kept his mouth shut and did not make any snide comments. Burt could see him biting his lips several times. Kurt also kept notes on who gave what to whom so that thank-you cards could be sent.

Burt slipped Kurt a hundred dollar bill for keeping his mouth shut while gifts were opened, even though it wasn’t easy for him to do so, as Burt and Carole tried to get the boys to move to the next step of the day.

Finn tossed a fit when he was told he could go help in the kitchen or pick up trash in the living room, but he had to do one or the other if he wanted to be able to watch TV of any sort or play any games. Kurt waited until Finn chose his chore…he chose kitchen and then tossed a fit in there because Burt followed him to make sure he did something. Kurt cleaned the living room and had all his stuff taken up to his room and everyone else’s piled in piles for them to take care of before Finn managed to unload the dishwasher.

Kurt went to help cook and Burt told Finn he could have until they ate Christmas Dinner, which would be eaten at the table, to game or watch TV. Afterwards Burt got it and EVERYONE would be joining him in whatever he chose to watch. He also gave Finn the option of coming and helping cook in the kitchen, with the added bonus of 20 bucks…but Finn chose the TV.

By the time Christmas Dinner was ready, the table had to be set for seven. Puck and two of Finn’s football friends were over and Finn was determined they would be back gaming as soon as they ate, so didn’t want them to go home.

Burt slipped Kurt another hundred dollar bill for keeping his mouth shut during dinner, even though Burt thought Kurt had every right not to have done so considering what the guys were saying to him and doing to him all meal long.

Finn’s friends ended up staying after dinner even though Finn did not get to go back to gaming. Burt’s movie choices were ones the guys had wanted to watch and hadn’t caught in the theaters. Kurt sat next to his dad and shared popcorn with him. Finn tried to tease Kurt for it, but his football friends told him to back off because it’s what they did with their dads sometimes.

Everyone was fed soups and sandwiches at about 6pm and the extra people, minus Puck, left before it was 8pm. Finn tried to get the TV back at the point, but Burt just told him he could sit and watch one more movie with the family or he could go game downstairs in the family room on the TV he was supposed to game on anyway...but if he did that he was grounded and doing chores for the next two days. The next movie was a James Bond movie, Kurt could not understand why Finn tossed fits throughout the whole thing. Puck enjoyed it.

Kurt did all the clean-up and dishes from both Christmas dinner and the soups and sandwiches after the movie finished. He made sure the living room was picked up again, all while Finn and Puck had retreated to the family room to game and stay up all night doing so.

Burt hugged Kurt close as soon as he joined him again in the living room.

“Where’s Carole?” Kurt asked.

“She went upstairs to mess around on the computer. She said she has had too much family time and was done for the day. How did the day go?”

Kurt chuckled.

“It wasn’t too bad. Most of it was reasonable. The bribes helped. I’ll put 25% in my post secondary account if you want me to. However, I would have preferred about three more hours’ worth of sleep.” Kurt said.

Burt smiled. “I would have as well. You can keep your bribes whole for shopping tomorrow. What would you say if next year we just did something like go on a cruise? Thus having NO gifts to open.”

Kurt laughed. “I wouldn’t mind, but somehow I don’t think you will be able to convince Carole of it and Finn would lose it.”

Burt sighed. “That is what I figured. Somehow, we will do next year without the tantrum tossing.”

“Do what mom did when I tossed tantrums like that. Pick everything up and remove it. No more gifts to open at all until however long had passed. No food to eat if you couldn’t appreciate what you have. No Tv and No games.”

Burt nodded. “Might be a plan. Do you want to watch another movie or sit and watch a TV show with me? I think we have one of those Ghost Hunter shows you sometimes like.”

Kurt smiled and settled with his dad and watched ghost hunting shows until he was so tired he was dozing in the chair.


End file.
